


Giving Things a Try

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Throk, Deep throat, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Xenophilia, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Hunk did always like to try things that weren’t life threatening…he thinks aren’t anyway.





	Giving Things a Try

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, but I am tired and I will have more tomorrow! Hope you guys enjoy and has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

“Something wrong?”

His cheeks darken softly at the teasing tone, as his eyes are hyper focused on the object of his fascination. A long, slinder cock with a good amount of thickness hung between those soft thighs. 

Honestly in the years of fighting Galra, did Hunk really even expect to find himself in this kind of position? No. Not really.

But…this wasn’t too bad. And Throk’s cock was a decent size compared to ones he’s seen before. Hunk hummed softly as he reached up to trace a finger down the length. He looked up at the soft purr that leaves the thin, tall galra’s throat as he leans back against the kitchen counter.

If someone had ever told the human he’d be doing this with an ex-Commander refugee on Earth he wouldn’t have believed them.

Yet, here he is now.

“Hmm…No. Just giving it a good look at since well…Never really fucked a Galra before.”

Throk raised a brow at him, “Well…I never really imagined I’d have the yellow Paladin on his knees, about to suck me off, so I supposed I can sympathize.”

A chuckle escapes the human before he slowly starts to stroke Throk with a hum. 

The texture wasn’t too bad. There were soft ridges on the underside and when he rubbe his thumb down them, it made Throk buck his hips forwards and bite his bottom lip. A shaky breath left the Galra as he grips the counter hard enough that his knuckles paled.

“Fuck….”

“Huh, so you learned a new Earth word hmmm~?”

A yellow eye crack open to eye the human before both eyes snap open when a soft tongue slick a line up the underside. He gasped softly with his ears flopping down.

“Mmmm….Ooooh quiznaaaa….” 

Hunk shuddered softly. Huh that wasn’t so bad after all. He hummed before he licks again, looking up with soft, brown eyes at the Galra. 

The licking morphed to soft mouthing along the side as a dribble of light pink precut seeps out the rip before Hunk started to suckle along the length. He groaned quietly as he slowly slips a hand between Throk’s thighs and hummed when he felt something wet between the shaking thighs.

“Mmmm….haaa….fuck….Hunk…!”

The yellow Paladin blinks a bit before he hummed and slowly runs his finger up and down as he took the tip into his mouth. Hmmm, what Throk had in length made up for the thickness. He moved his head up and down to god the tip attention as he finds a little nub amongst the slick he spreads.

He choked slightly when Throk bucks his hips suddenly and pushed his cock further down his throat.

“Mmmph!”

“Haaaa…hmmm….Hunk….!” The ex commander tilted his head back, breathing heavily as his cheeks grow flushed….and cries out when he feels one of Hunk’s strong, long fingers slip inside of him.

Hunk groaned softly as he starts to take the cock deeper into his mouth.

_Huh…not bad…_ he hummed curiously as he rubbed along the wet, silky walls of the slit. The noise he made caused small vibrations to run through the cock and cause the slit around his finger clench in pleasure.

He started to move his head back and forth on Throk as the Galra reached down and gripped his head, panting.

“Ooooh…yessss…!!!” He gasps and bucks his hips, “Oh oh oh oh….!”

Hunk stood up, so Throk now was lying back on the table and wrapping his legs snuggly around Hunk’s head and neck.  He couldn’t help giving a small smile around the cock as he began increasing the pace with the taste of Throk’s precum on his tongue.

_Hehe..not bad for my first try._

 


End file.
